We Protect Each Other
by SavvyLark
Summary: Katniss wins the 72nd Hunger Games at 14 years old with heavy sponsor support from a wealthy Capital family and slowly realizes that a path has been set before her. She is a piece in someone’s game and she needs to protect her new friends just as much as they need to protect her. Maybe even the good of the country?
1. chapter 1

My world was spinning around me. My deep purple dress flutters around me as I continue to act the part of a Victor. It was absolutely absurd to be standing in heels, who puts a 14 year in heels? This elaborate dress that probably costs more than it would to have fed an entire family from the Seam for a year is all anyone can see. Disgusting. Every single vapid person in this room seems to gush over how I look and ask me to twirl, like a performer that I apparently have become. I am Katniss Everdeen, 14 year old Victor of the 72nd Hunger Games. Here I am at the Capital surrounded by wealth and power, and I am supposed to play the part of the grateful victor at the most overdone party anyone has ever seen.

I'm not stupid, I know that I was only able to get myself so far in the games until my sponsors chose my fate. I owe them so much and it fills me with dread. My father taught me everything I know about survival, archery became means to support my family. How great of a debt it is to owe another person was also an important lesson I learn from my late father. Haymitch, my mentor, only touched on how big if a deal this is that I was so well sponsored. As a Victor I have certain expectations of me and essentially we have to wait for how those will be decided as I grow into adulthood. I dread to even imagine what that cryptic explanation meant. Whispers and gossip is rampant, wondering who sent me the bow in the arena, what the burn cream costed to heal this "Girl on Fire" and how I was able to poison the final tributes food, making me the lucky Victor. Effie is on a mission to find out the identity of greater benefactors.

"Katnissss, Darling!" My escort greets me with a capital double cheek kiss. I force down a scowl and play along. She's so fake it's predictable.

"I can't believe it but there's a great deal of speciation and it seems your benefactors just may be…" She paused and looked around, then continues whispering.

"Just may be RELATIVES of President Snow, himself."

Now my head is spinning. Effie looks at me with concern. This can not be good. Effie is over the top jovial at all times. If she is concerned this is a nightmare. I have no idea what to expect but I don't want anything to do with anything and anyone related to President Snow. This is so,much worse than I thought

"I need… I-I-I need something to eat." I blurt out as I hastily bolt to the dinning room the size of our town square in district 12 with tables filled with delicacies. Of course I am inundated with capital men and women of all every kind. Bightly colored. Dyed. Aesthetically modified. Grotesque. Manicured.

My mind is racing. Is this who I OWE my victory to? Is this who saved my life?

For the first time since the arena I a see someone my age. A beautiful blonde with an elaborate side braide and kind blue eyes grabs my arm and rescues me from an especially talkative couple.

"There you are! Katness Everdeen, I'm so glad I found you!"

She greats me as if I am an old friend.

"Let's get some food!" She read my mind.

I find it so easy to talk to her, she asks me about my sister Prim. Actually she's the first one all night who mentioned Prim. She adds things she thinks I would like to my plate, babbles about what I might want to avoid. As we continue on she links our arms together.

"Peeta! I found her!" My new friend squeals as we walk over to a table with a blonde and VERY handsome boy who could easily pass for her brother.

This Peeta boy runs up to me, holding a dinner roll and envelopes me into a hug. Seam boy are very reluctant huggers so I am very caught off guard and stiffen. If he was put off by my reaction he doesn't let it show. Handing me the roll as we all sit down. He starts "Hi Katnisss! I'm so happy to finally meet you. Madge and I feel like we already know you so well, you were our favorite from the beginning!"

So Madge is her name and they are brother and sister. I can tell they're very close.

It's so easy to make conversation with Madge and Peeta. We laugh about some outrageous capital fashion. Talk about my games.

"When you volunteered for your sister I CRIED!!" Madge pipes up.

Peeta continues "I could not believe you did that! You were braver than anyone in the games before you stepped in the arena. How old is your sister?"

"Um, 12. It was her first Reaping."

I frown. It shouldn't be this way. No one should be reaped so young.

"That's why you looked out for the little one?"

I just nod. I don't want to talk about Twill. She should have lived.

I learn that Peeta and Madge have lived in the capital all their lives. They are twins and seem to come from a very prominent family. I get the idea that it's just as exhausting is it was tonight for them also. My new friends even get me to dance, which I was trying to avoid initially. This night would have gone very differently if I hadn't met them.

They also point out who I should avoid, who is a "wannabe" and I learn that there are people here who are truly dangerous.

Someone with dark hair and a strange beard heads toward us and I watch Madge and Peeta give each other a look.

Madge grabs my arm tightly and we make a quick exit up the stairs. Before I realized what's going on in continuing to be tugged and rushed through the mansion. I'm starting to get nervous.

I trust Peeta and Madge but I have no idea how to get back. Effie is going to be furious. I also haven't made any discoveries about my sponsors, although it may be this guy that we left in the dust.

"We're going to keep you safe Katniss. We can't let anything bad happen to you."

Madge says with a serious tone and a look I can't quite read. Oh boy, what does THAT mean?

I hadn't realized how late it is as I yawn. Madge and Peeta notice. Of course they do, they have been so aware of my every move since we met.

"Let's just crash here Madge?"

Peeta points to an enormous bedroom. Dripping with capital wealth. I have no idea what made me believe I should fall asleep nesseled between a brooding but every bit 14yr old Peeta and a sweet Madge clutching my hand.

Something about keeping me safe. Protecting me.

I was always protecting Primrose. It had been 3 long years of survival since I had anyone protecting ME.

Something about Peeta's brilliant blue eyes, honest, kind, protective, made me feel a little bit of my walls come down. My hunting partner, Gale has hard, angry eyes. All I really knew.

And Madge, she was clearly a girl who was used to privilege, yet she had such a refreshing grasp on reality. Her humour broke down my walls as much as her smile and ernist protective nature. One I have only felt with my own sister.

How deep this ran I would soon find out that I indeed needed protecting. I was in a different kind of an arena now.


	2. Chepter 2

Thank you @javistg for your amazing Beta Reading and advice!

I'm running in the woods. These aren't my woods back home but I still have my bow, so maybe I'm hunting somewhere new. Suddenly, I hear the screaming, and I realize I'm back in the arena.

No! I can't be there again. I can't do this. This is pure hell.

I hear someone coming. I wonder if it's that gigantor from district 2. I shudder at the thought.

I start running. They're chasing me. I wish I had an opportunity to shoot. They're too close. Way too close for comfort.

I smell the strong aroma of roses and blood. It makes my stomach churn. Keep running, don't get distracted!

Suddenly, an arm tightens around my waist and pulls me away from the danger. Then a smaller hand, no, maybe the same size as mine fits. I know I'm safe.

But then someone's calling my name. No. Whispering? It sounds like Effie. I open my eyes and I am definitely not in the arena. I'm in a castle. I must be dreaming I'm a princess.

There's Effie.

"Katniss! Get up and come with me this instant! I understand that you seem to have bonded with the twins," she says with unending joy. She pauses. As if she's not sure she believes her own words.

"But maybe it's inappropriate to be sharing a bed…well…you are just children.. and it was getting late…" She sighs. Clearly conflicted.

"Let's get going Katniss!" she whispers.

I start to get up, but Peeta's arm is around my waist. It feels impossibly comforting. I am still holding Madge's hand in mine.

I gently slink out of their grasps. They look so angelic. Sweet blond halos over my friends' heads. I smile. I just called them my friends? I've never been good at friends.

Effie babbles on and on about how wonderful the 'Mellark Twins' are the whole way back. Well mannered, wealthy family… I start to nod off, it's around 3am.

"Will I see them again, Effie?" I ask, but I'm asleep before I even hear her answer.

The next morning Haymitch and Effie are arguing. Both seem agitated. I don't ask why as I eat breakfast.

"For heaven sakes! It's even on the news!" Effie sounds exasperated.

She turns up the TV and there I am, arms linked with Peeta and Madge.

In big bold letters 'Katniss Everdeen bonds with President Snow's Grandchildren.' The TV projects.

'It hasn't been confirmed, but reliable sources say that the kids sponsored the District 12 victor themselves with their allowance, how sweet!' The voice on the TV gushes. I roll my eyes.

With their allowance? You've got to be kidding me. This TV schmuck just made it sound like my life was worth nothing more than the cost of a few chores around the house.

And what, I'm just their little play thing?

I think I'm going to be sick.

Peeta and Madge are in the most powerful family in Panem.

Fear is my first response.

Then I remember they SAVED my life. Gave me bread when I was starving. Medicine. A bow.

They were so happy to meet me. They wanted to protect me.

I'm too young to handle all these emotions. I finish off my breakfast, down my glass of water, and head back to bed. This is all too much. Effie bangs on my door while I'm packing up to head home, my Victory Tour is over.

"I thought the train wasn't for a few hours, Effie."

She frowns. Then clears her throat.

"Often, very popular Victors 16 and older must stay in the Capitol for various, um, meetings with clientele. I've never… I don't really know what to say, but you're not going home today, Katniss. The Mellark twins have an invested interest in… well, they want to spend time with you!"

I've never seen Effie uncomfortable like this. I'm not sure what to say so I just nod.

I really wanted to go home. I miss Prim, Gale, the Hawthorne's, my woods, even mom.

I don't fit in the Capitol, and I am extremely intimidated by my friends with this new knowledge. Snow's Grandchildren?! I hate that man and everything he stands for.

I. Can't. Do. This.

I don't want to cry, but I'm alone so I let a few fall.

I have no choice. Maybe that's the worst part?


	3. Chapter 3

The silly adults dismiss Peeta and Madge's behavior as a childish tantrum that is harmless, easy enough to appease. I soon realize they know how to play the game and they use their childishness as means to use their own power, seeming harmless. I'm constantly wondering if I can trust them, but they have proven trustworthy. In fact, sometimes I wonder what I did to earn such loyalty that have toward me!

I am brought to the castle-- er mansion and am seamlessly integrated in their lives within a day or two.

Peeta is so easy to talk to. My shyness is easily overcome by his humour and ability to carry a conversation. He's a wrestler in school, and he has his two male cousins over a lot to practice and just do whatever Capitol boys do on school break.

Despite all that, Peeta takes time to include me in whatever he's doing. Apparently, wrestling a winner of the Hunger Games has its appeal with Peeta and his friends as well. I'm not an easy opponent either. It's surprisingly fun. I guess I expected Peeta to eventually treat me like an annoying sister. It's quite the opposite. I feel cared for, valued.

Madge has named me her best friend. I've never been good at being friends, but Madge has unwavering confidence in me. She takes great delight in some of the Capitol lifestyle, taking me shopping, picking clothes for both of us. She dresses me and we prance around town like other Capitol teens. Photographers love it.

Madge tells me to put big sunglasses on and look uninterested, but not annoyed. We're playing the game for this vapid Capitol world. "On our own terms," Madge insists.

Madge gave me a "Vintage" pin with a Mockingjay on it. A nod to my games, I think.

I tried to refuse. It's way too generous.

"Please, Katniss, it belonged to someone special to us, my brother and I. I really want you to have it. It would mean so much. It also is statement."

Madge looks at me very seriously. We're only 14, how serious could this be?

She drags me into a bathroom stall at a shop across the street. Pulls me in for a hug and whispers in my ear. "This pin means you choosing us. You choosing Peeta. I can't tell you more. It's meant to look innocent, but it's also a statement. This is important. Here, just let me put it on."

I just nod as Madge secures it to my shirt. Some things are beyond me. I'll go along with it. It's a beautiful pin.

It's fascinating to me how well Peeta and Madge navigate around the vanity of the Capitol. Knowing what to be weary of and what to indulge in is an acquired skill that I never imagined would be of value.

I stay with Peeta and Madge for a month until their school break is over. I attend parties with them and make appearances. When we're at their mansion we play games, and laugh, and tease. We're able to be the kids that we are.

Effie has been teaching me more about manners. Madge dresses me in "the latest fashion." I have an image to uphold as a victor and they are shaping it for me. I roll my eyes with disgust, but I go along with it. Sometimes I wonder if there's another end game I'm unaware of.

When it's time for me to take the train to District 12 I'm so excited to see my sister, but I'm surprised to feel a sadness in my parting ways.

I used to hate everything in the Capitol and anything associated with the lifestyle, but I have become attached to my new friends. The safety they provide is something that took time to even fathom. The freedom to be a kid, the childhood the harshness of the world took from me. I used to blame the Capitol, but I'm having a change of heart.

I haven't begun to work out this conflicting emotions in my head when lingering hugs envelop me along with the kindest eyes and smiles.

Peeta then grabs my hand and leads me away from our group hug. "I need you to come back for a few different events. Effie will let you know. I don't want you to feel like we're pulling you away from your family, but we need you too. Is that okay?"

I nod.

Then, he leans in to whisper, "Listen, you need to be careful what you do and say back home. They're always listening, and now you're a victor, a public figure. Just, take care. Okay?"

Then Peeta leaves me with a kiss on my cheek.

Madge gives me another goodbye embrace.

When I arrive back home I didn't realize there would be cameras. 'Be polite, but ignore it,' I think to myself. I'm overjoyed to be reunited with my sister, Gale, mom, and the Hawthornes.

Our life goes back to a new kind of normalcy. I hunt with Gale in the woods most mornings, I find ways to trick him into taking more of what we've hunted and gathered for his family. What I do bring in, I trade at the Hob offering below the value. I wish I could give my game away, but we don't do that in the Seam. It feels good to have my place in our community again.

For various reasons, I have a tutor come to the village. I guess victors aren't allowed to attend school.

Haymitch pulled some strings to find someone Capitol approved who would teach me. Thus, Wiress, a victor from 3, who works with the security technology for the government, comes every weekday. She is clearly a great teacher and, although her train of thought is sporadic, it makes the days amusing, kind of a game.

Just by being around Wiress, I learn all about the ins and outs of security in the Capitol, and what surveillance is where because she helped create it.

She touches briefly on what is where in a victor's house in cryptic games and riddles.

I learn so much in bits and pieces and stated more matter of factly. The subject matter and her face expresses her real feelings. 'We do what we can to appease Snow, while gaining our own upper hand in other ways.'

The hold the President has on technological advancements is alarming. The knowledge I have now has given me my own sort of power.

I briefly wonder if this victor being chosen as my tutor was intentional.


End file.
